Episode 0340
*Big Bird is confronted with a dripping faucet in Susan's kitchen. In an attempt to remedy the situation, Big Bird first tries stuffing the faucet with a banana. When this fails, he tries placing a pot under the faucet, which only results in amplifying the dripping. Big Bird places a dishrag in the pot, which reduces the noise, but he still doesn't like the idea of wasting water. The solution finally occurs to him -- he'll stand under the faucet and drink the dripping water! Susan returns, and with a firm twist of the faucet, she ends the dripping. Big Bird is certainly glad that he has a smart friend. *Seth and Boomer are walking down the street when Boomer produces his special throwing rock. Seth wants a try at throwing, but Boomer refuses. Finally, Boomer agrees to let Seth have a try at the rock -- if he'll agree to break a window with it. Seth hesitates. Boomer insists that if he throws the rock, he'll be cool, but if he refuses, he'll be a chicken and a scaredy-cat. Seth still refuses, when Antonio enters. He's proud of Seth for not breaking the window, and comments that if anyone is chicken, it's Boomer. With that, Seth and Antonio leave. *Oscar the Grouch presents his pet, Slimey the Worm, the only pet in the world that can imitate the letter i. *Susan asks a group of children what the word future means. She asks them to imagine something that they don't have now. Susan agrees that there's a lot of new, wonderful things waiting for us, someday. *Bill Cosby counts from 1 to 10. *Oscar enters Mr. Hooper's store, asking for a banana. Mr. Hooper produces the banana, and now Oscar wants it unpeeled. Oscar asks for another unpeeled banana, saying, "One banana and one banana make two bananas." Now that he has all these bananas, Mr. Hooper imagines that he must be very hungry. But all Oscar wants is the peels, so he can watch people trip on them! *Oscar has a Jack-in-the-Box for Susan to open. She hesitates, knowing Oscar's fondness for practical jokes. He urges her to "be a sport", and when she opens the box, she's surprised to find a musical flower coming out of the box. Susan is certainly surprised at the music box, and is so pleased that she accepts a piece of peanut brittle from Oscar. As soon as she opens the peanut brittle box, snakes fly out in all directions. "Now that," Oscar says, "is a real surprise!" *Mr. Hooper has a large bag of groceries for a kid to take home to his mother. The problem is, the bag is too heavy for the kid to lift. If he had a wagon, the load would be easier -- or he could make two trips. Mr. Hooper comes up with the perfect solution -- another kid can help carry the package. As the kid goes to call his friend, Mr. Hooper comments that sometimes two people working together can get a job done more easily than one person working all alone. *Cartoon: A Gary Owens-voiced man attempts to discuss the letter I, but is jeered by an offscreen voice. The man uses him as an example of the word "impolite". *Cartoon: I for Island *Cartoon: I for Iron *Susan sings the Classification Song using kitchen utensils. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0340